Dinner and Dancing
by Kavi Leighanna
Summary: Episode reation to The New Mafia


**Dinner and Dancing**

**Summary:** follows "The New Mafia" with Jack and Sue's dinner and the obvious unfinished conversation about "something you wanted to talk about".****

**Pairing:** Seeing as it's Jack and Sue's dinner, I don't think I have to say who this is.****

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it. That's final. Belongs to PAX et al.

* * *

She'd felt so guilty for not believing Jack. Guilty enough to bring Levi for a walk in Jack's neighbourhood. She was glad she had and felt much better now that she'd apologized and they sat in a small Italian restaurant, casual enough that Jack didn't look out of place in his track pants and t-shirt.

She had to admit she loved the way the shirt clung to his chest.

They'd talked amicably throughout their dinner, much like their usual conversations without the hostility and awkwardness. This was the Jack she…

Loved?

She had to admit to herself she did. She really hated the cold shoulder he had been giving her during the mafia case. It was a relief to admit it to herself.

The only issue was admitting it to the man in front of her.

"Sue?" He touched her arm, bringing her back to the present. She smiled guiltily at being caught.

"Are you alright?"

"Just thinking," she said, smacking herself mentally for the comment. Now he would want to know what she was thinking of.

"I'll give you a penny for those thoughts."

"I think they're worth more than a penny," she responded, wrinkling her nose. Levi barked and Sue smiled petting him. Jack sighed.

"Look, I should have done this right after you did, but I'm sorry too. I should have trusted you to do undercover work…" She placed a hand on his, both having finished their meal long ago. She smiled reassuringly.

"Its nice to know that you guys care," she told him truthfully. He looked down and though she wouldn't tell him, she noticed a small tinge of pink on his cheeks. He twisted his hands to capture hers. She felt her heart rate speed up and her mind conjured many of the metaphors that would be used in the same situation: the one that proved you really loved a person.

"We do, Sue. We care a lot," he said softly, squeezing her hand. She could feel the need for him to say something else, could tell that he really wanted to tell her something but wasn't sure how she'd respond.

"You know, this whole thing with Tony taught me something." Jack raised an eyebrow, not releasing her hand and absentmindedly stroking his thumb over her knuckles. The sensation had her carefully concentrating on what she was going to say.

"It taught me what people really matter. I didn't like the cold shoulder I felt I got when I pushed to go to the party for Dominic." He opened his mouth to interrupt but she held up her other hand before putting it down on top of their already entwined ones.

"You matter, Jack. Your opinion matters a lot more to me than I had thought in the beginning. I…" she stopped, looking down at their hands, wondering if she was really ready to do this. His hand under her chin forced her to look him in the eye and it was all she could do not to gasp. She could see an awesome emotion in his eyes that gave her more courage than any sort of passion she'd had before.

"Love you," she breathed out. He seemed stunned for a moment before pulling her hand up to his mouth and giving it a kiss.

"I love you, too," he said. It all clicked into place for Sue.

"It wasn't that you didn't believe that I could do it, that I wouldn't be able to hold my own at the party, you just didn't want to see me get hurt!" she exclaimed, moving from her spot across the booth to sit beside him with a whack on his arm. He shrugged sheepishly.

"I couldn't have you going off and getting killed, could I?" he joked. She grinned and snuggled into his arm. He wrapped an arm around her, running his hand up and down her arm. She smiled.

This was the happiest she'd been in a while.

"Want to come back to my place for some coffee?" he asked softly. She smiled and immediately agreed.

Things were going to turn out just fine.

* * *

**_I can think of an R rated sequel but I don't know if I'll write it. I hope you enjoy this._**

_**Kavi Leighanna**_


End file.
